


Captain Kinky and Perverted

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Genital Piercing, M/M, Prompt Fill, avengerkink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team finds out about Steve's piercing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Kinky and Perverted

**Author's Note:**

> [Bucky/Steve or none: captain america has a pierced dick](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20598.html?thread=50867318#t50867318)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> It could be an AU or not, basically captain america hasa pierced dick, which is super surprising for obvious reasons.
> 
> If an AU, maybe Steve and Bucky are like college pals and one night things get heated, one thing leads to another, and lo and behold Bucky is met with Steve's pierced cock.
> 
> If not an AU, i think like all the avengers in the shower break shower code and look, because captain america probably has some pretty great junk lbr, and they freak out because what the hell captain america, so good and pure, has bling on his ding.
> 
> As for the piercing itself, probably a standard prince albert would work but like it could be whatever.

It was one of these days. All Steve wanted was to have a nice day off, take Bucky to a museum, have lunch with him and then... but no, Doom was of different opinion. Maybe he found out about Steve's plans and decided to 'hey, why don't we ruin Captain America's plans and attack New York again?'.

The whole team was covered in goo from whatever these creatures, he had sent, were (one part lizard, a bit of a bird and... something indefinably else), and Steve's mood hit the bottom. He glared at Fury during debriefing and it was probably the first time in a decade that the man flinched. 

All he wanted now was to get out of his soiled uniform, take a shower, order in some food and hang out with Bucky on the couch. Was that too much to ask for? But no, they weren't allowed to leave base as long as they were covered in the remains of Doom's latest experiments, it was quite possible that it was dangerous and so they had to go to decontamination. That means 'communal' shower for all of them. Great!

Steve just threw the last bit of his clothes into the bag Hill had given him – they all got one – and sealed it before he followed Thor into the white tiled room. Tony's and Clint's shower were already running, Natasha just stepped under the spray and Bruce looked around awkwardly and tried to cover his privates. 

Steve went to one of the empty shower heads and turned on the water. He let it run over his body and his sore muscles, enjoyed the warmth and wished, he had Bucky with him right now but since the other man wasn't cleared for duty yet, he had to stay back at the tower. Steve used the shampoo from the dispenser to wash his hair, and then he turned around to let the water and the foam run over his back into the drain. He had his eyes closed and still enjoyed the sensation, when he heard Tony splutter, “Holy cow!”

“What? What's wrong?” Natasha asked, sounding annoyed.

“Cap... has bling on his ding,” Tony said and then it was quiet in the shower, save for the water, but the chatter has stopped.

Steve's eyes snapped open and he looked around... and saw all eyes trained on him... or better his dick. He looked down, saw the ring through his dick and groaned inwardly. Of course, he forgot to remove the ring and now...

“Cap?” Tony's eyes moved up to meet his and Steve only raised a brow. 

“Tony?” he said and saw the genius blush when he smirked. “I'm pretty sure you've seen a Prince Albert piercing before.” 

“Yeah,” Tony replied slowly, stretched the word to its maximum. “But... you're Captain America,” he added then. 

“And what's the problem?” Steve asked, his head cocked and one brow still raised. Now all the eyes moved to Tony, curiously. 

“You're supposed to be Captain-pure-and-chaste-America and not Captain-kinky-and-perverted-America,” Tony blurted and Clint let out a guffaw. Thor furrowed his brows and Bruce was as beet red as Tony.

“I'm out of my uniform, right now I'm kinky and perverted Steve Rogers, Tony,” Steve grinned evilly and Clint shook his head, wrapped a towel around his hips and went to the door.

“You're precious, Tony,” he said and left. 

“What does he mean by that?” he asked and watched Natasha smirk and following Clint. 

“Grow up, Stark,” Natasha said over her shoulder.

“What does she mean by that?” Tony repeated and Bruce chuckled now and left as well. 

“Tony, you're probably the kinkiest of all of us and you're shocked over a piercing?” Steve turned back to use the shower gel dispenser and scrubbed himself clean. 

“I'm shocked that you didn't tell us,” Tony muttered now and wrapped his towel around his hips. 

“There are quite a few things you don't know, Stark,” another voice came from the door and Steve looked over to see Bucky lean against the doorjamb, his arms folded over his chest and smirking. Tony blushed again. 

“Maybe you should try it,” Steve suggested now and reached for his towel. 

“What? No! No way a needle goes anywhere near this,” he said and pointed at his groin and now Thor laughed as well. 

“You are scared of a needle?” he asked and Tony folded his arms over his chest now and glared at the Asgardian. 

“Well, I can't see a piercing on you,” he snapped. Thor raised a brow, reached for his dick, lifted it and Tony saw five frenum piercings with barbells along his shaft. 

“Holy crap,” the genius blurted and stared at the Asgardian now. “You put needles through your dick! What's wrong with you?” 

“Jane likes it,” Thor shrugged. 

“Bucky likes it,” Steve grinned and Bucky chuckled.

“Bucky definitely likes it,” he confirmed. “And Bucky has one himself,” he added and Tony blushed once more. 

“I'm pretty sure Pepper would like it, too,” Steve looked at Tony now and the genius spluttered something unintelligible, vaguely indignant sounding, and hurried out of the shower area. Thor followed him with a smirk on his lips. Both, Steve and Bucky, couldn't hold back a broad grin. 

“What are you doing here?” Steve asked when he finally stood in front of his lover. 

“Missed you. And Fury was a little annoyed by me and so he called me when you came back and I decided to stop by,” he murmured and closed the distance between them. He wrapped his arms around Steve's waist and the metal of his artificial arm felt cold against his skin but Steve couldn't care less. He leaned in and kissed the other man with a smile still on his lips. 

“Missed you, too,” he whispered and then he kissed him again. “It was a good idea to stop by,” Steve let his hand slide under Bucky's shirt and started to nibble at his ear. “We have a shower and all of them are gone.” 

“Yeah, I like your idea, Captain Kinky and Perverted. And I'm still curious about this new 4 gauge ring,” Bucky reached down and Steve gasped when he wrapped his hand around his dick. 

“Yes? Me too. Let's see how you like it.” 

“I already love it,” Bucky murmured and kissed Steve again. “Like you.” 

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
